Fringe
by lightsoul
Summary: Naruto is a normal boy who befriends a very peculiar boy named Sasuke. Naruto thinks he is peculiar because he talks to himself...and might have mentioned something about not being on his meds for a while....NaruSasu. OOC Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki is your regular teenager. He's a senior in high school, he's on the football team, he has a girlfriend who's name is Sakura and really great friends Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari. He has a dad, Minato who works as a CEO in a huge company and a mother, who works as a semi-famous baker. So with his dad not at home because of work and his mom at the kitchen or delivering food to people in different towns Naruto looked to his friends for company so it wouldn't be strange to see Naruto with at least two of his friends hanging out at the mall on Mondays like this day.

Naruto took a gulp of his Root Beer and belched very loudly making Kiba laugh and belch as well and Temari scowl at them both before taking a bit f her French dip. "You guys are disgusting."

"So says Temari with her mouth full." Naruto retorted and stuck his tongue out at her.

"So when the hell are we gonna go see Get Smart. I have ass to watch!" Kiba said before taking a huge bite of his pizza.

"I know! Anne Hathaway is so hot! I'd hit that!" Temari rolled her eyes and put down her sandwich.

"What in the world made me come out with two of the most obnoxious guys in school?" She put her fingers on her temples and semi-glared at Naruto. "And I'm telling Sakura what you said." Naruto froze at the comment.

"You wouldn't dare! What, I'm not allowed to think celebs are hot!?" The blond panicked as Temari formed a sadistic smirk. The banter continued for a few minutes before it all winded down.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba elbowed him.

"What?"

"That kid over there is eying you." Kiba discretely pointed over to the table on the other side of the food court. Naruto glanced over till his eyes met up with dark eyes. The boy immediately looked away and started fidgeting. He had raven hair which looked like it should be straight but it was a little ratty, his clothes were wrinkled and his shoes looked old, really old. He looked back at the blond but found those blue eyes still focused on him so he looked away again and started mumbling to himself.

"Okay...Any of you know him?"

"Nope."

"No, but he does look familiar." Temari commented.

"Okay, this is making me nervous. Lets get some clothes or something." Naruto said awkwardly getting up from the table, the others followed leaving their mess there. The trio slowly made their way to Urban Outfitters. "I needed something new to wear for the party Saturday anyway." Naruto separated from Kiba and Temari. Searching on the racks Naruto came across a black shirt with an orange eagle diving from the left shoulder down to his chest. Grinning he checked the price tag and nodded to himself heading to the pants. Looking around the store his eyes scanned for his friends. He spotted Temari checking out a plaid mini skirt and Kiba was looking at hoodies and that kid from the food court was staring at his, pretending to look at t-shirts...wait what?

Naruto's eyes snapped back to when he was looking and spotted the black haired kid in the store. He was mumbling and talking to himself and glancing at Naruto. Pretending to pay him no mind Naruto pulled out his cell phone and texted Kiba.

"HES HERE!" - Sent

"Who?" - In

"That kid from the food court" - Sent

"R u srs??" - In

"Yeah, he's looking at me. What do I do?" Naruto looked back up but noticed the boy was gone. Relief flowed through his body and pocketed his phone and hurried back over to Kiba.

"Hey what happened?" Kiba said with a black hoodie under his arm.

"I dot know he left. He was right over there though." He pointed over to where the t-shirts were hanging. Frowning Naruto made his way over there.

"What are you two girls doing?" Temari asked approaching them.

"Naruto's admirer was here." He said while laughing.

"The kids creepy!" He exclaimed. "And he was right here!" It was then that Naruto noticed that something was out of place. There were a pair of pants sitting on the shelf. They were black with orange stitching and hem was orange. It went perfectly with the shirt Naruto had picked out. Hesitantly he grabbed them.

"Those would look pretty cute on you." Temari commented off handedly. "Like what I got?" She held out her brown plaid skirt and a beige tank top with pink hearts on it.

"Hearts?" Kiba's eye look at her disbelievingly

"What!? I like hearts!" She defended. Naruto blocked out his two fighting friends and picked up the pants and put the under his arm along with the shirt.

"It just seems a little too girly for you."

"This coming from the guy who wears hoodies and long sleeve shirts even in summer?

"I think its time for me to get going." Naruto said a bit absentmindedly, and headed for the register.

"Its only Seven, why are you leaving so soon?"

"My dads coming home early today. I wanna be there." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned at them both.

"Well I guess I have to take you home then since I drove you guys here..." She said as all of them bought their stuff and headed out the entrance.

"No thats fine! I'll just cut through the park and bam! I'm home. You guys stay here, I don't wanna cut your day short."

"Alright if your sure..." Naruto nodded and head off in the opposite direction of his friends. With his head in the clouds Naruto exited the mall and headed for the park. The sun barely going down he decided to sit on a park bench and stare at the sky.

"Its a pretty nice day." He heard someone mumble next to him which caused Naruto to jump a bit. Looking to the other end of the bench was that kid again.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"I was sitting here before you." The raven looked at him before looking away and muttered something. Now that Naruto was closer he could make it out. "I can tell he didn't notice me, why would he?" He started nibbling in his thumb.

"Uh..." To say the blond was unnerved would be a bit of an understatement.

"M-my name is Sasuke." He held out his hand to the blond. Naruto just looked at it and then back at Sasuke's face. The black haired boy slowly retracted his hand and frowned slightly.

"I'm just here...looking at clouds..." Naruto said awkwardly turning away slightly.

"I thought you were sitting here because I was sitting here..." Sasuke twiddled his fingers in his lap as his eyes shifted everywhere as if unable to concentrate on anything for too long.

Naruto sat there for a couple of seconds before his conscience got the better of him. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. My name is Naruto."

"I-I know. I see you around a lot..." He trailed off following a squirrel as it ran across the grass.

"Really? So do you normally follow me around?" The blond cocked an eyebrow. 'He's so thin...' Naruto thought as he looked at the smaller boys neck. It was very thin and his collar bone could be seen clearly, he was sure he would be able to see ribs too...

"Oh, uh-no. Not normally..." He turned to Naruto after the squirrel disappeared up a tree. "You saw me in the store?"

"Yeah, I uh...got the pants you picked out for me..." He pulled out the black pants showing the raven. "They're nice."

"Yeah, I was going to say you looked good in them but I didn't want you to think I was weird or anything..." The raven began twiddling with his fingers again. "He already thinks I'm weird...your not helping." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Oh...well thanks I guess..." Naruto looked around him, feeling like everyone in the park was looking at him. "I think I should get going...Home, I mean."

"O-oh." Sasuke nodded. The blond was about to walk away when his conscience reared its ugly head.

"So...Where do you live?"

"Me? Well I don't really have anywhere..." The raven looked at his feet while the blond studied him.

An internal war waged inside of Naruto's mind but he finally decided to to the right thing. "You can come home with me for a while...It's going to rain tonight...pretty hard." Naruto rubbed the back of his head again. 'What is wrong with me?' He mentally scolded himself..

"That would be nice." The raven tried to smile but it came out a little strange.

_**This took a me a while to come up with because I couldn't decide which boy would be the damaged vulnerable one but after much deliberation I finally decided on Sasuke since where I want this story to go Sasuke being himself wouldn't have been so nice to someone stalking you..**_

_**Read and review please**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's eyes twitched for about the seventh time since he had started on his way home with Sasuke. The raven was walking a little too close to him. It was apparent that the boy had never heard of "personal space". Their elbows were touching for crying out loud. Naruto had stepped away a couple times only for Sasuke to gravitate back to him. He sped up to get in front of the raven but Sasuke also increased his speed. He tried walking behind him but Sasuke only fell in step with him. Now it wouldn't bother him so much, since Kiba was the same way when they first got to know each other, but it was the awkward silence that accompanied the intrusion of personal space. Naruto would try to start up a conversation but Sasuke would shy away from it or stutter horribly, He could tell Sasuke would try and start a conversation but it would get stuck in his throat, he would open and close his mouth and glance at Naruto from time to time.

"So..." Naruto took another crack at it. "Where are you from?"

"Oto..." Naruto's eyes widened a bit.

"You came all the way from Oto?"

"I took a train..."

"It must have been a long ride." Naruto said awkwardly, not one for small talk.

"So you have any family in Oto?"

"M-my parents."

"So you do have a home?"

"N-no. Its was just house where I lived. A home is where someone who loves you is waiting..." Naruto tapped his chin thinking about it.

"That was pretty deep." He stated. "So I would guess you didnt get along with your parents then? What about siblings?" Sasuke halted which made Naruto stop as well. "Whats wrong?"

"I haven an older brother..." He started chewing in his finger tip again.

"Cool, whats he like? I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"No?" He looked Naruto in the eyes. "Your lucky."

"Aw, come on. It cant be that bad." He grinned at Sasuke.

"He tried to kill me three times." Sasuke said with a frown before starting to walk again, leaving Naruto frozen to the ground.

"Wait what? He tried to kill you?"

"When I was four he tried to drown me in the tub. When I was seven he hit me in the back of the head with a baseball bat and when I was fourteen he tried smothering me..." Naruto jogged to catch up with him,

"Your parents didn't do anything about it?"

"They sent him away and wouldn't tell me where. The hit to the head caused something in my brain though. I-I forgot what they called it but sometimes I will just blank out."

"What do you mean blank out?" Naruto asked curiously taking a left out of the park, Sasuke following him.

"Um, they say that all thought process just stops for a couple of minutes. It bothered me at first but I learned to live with it...I also will lose some of my memories."

"Huh?"

"I cant remember something. Everyday I forget a little more. I forgot my birthday, my moms first name...I forgot who my best friend was."

"Oh...wow...thats horrible. Don't they have medication for that or something?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said simply.

"Well?"

"Well what?" He looked at the blond truly oblivious to what he was getting at.

"Shouldn't you be on some kind of medication?"

"yeah"

"Where are they?"

"I threw it all away."

"W-what!?" Naruto stopped in the middle of the side walk. "What did you do that for?" Naruto unrooted himself before turning a corner.

"They could track me if I didnt." He said in a dark tone that sent chills up the blonds spine.

"W-who?"

"The so called doctors."

"My house is right here." Naruto pointed to the white house on the corner. Sasuke cringed at the site. All the houses here looked exactly the same. "What do you mean by that. "So called doctors"?"

"They put stuff in the pills. He tells me they do." Naruto pulled his key out and unlocked the door.

"You hear voices?" Naruto said wearily before letting Sasuke pass into the house.

"Yeah. He calls himself Madara." To say Naruto was nervous now would be a slight understatement.

"So this uh, Madara. Does he tell you what to do?"

"Yeah. But I dont listen to him most of the time. He tells me to do stupid things like streaking, or go get drunk or laid..." he blushed a bit.

"He sounds like my God-father Jaraiya." The blond grinned. Sasuke just shrugged. "Well we can watch tv in my room if you want."

"Okay..." Sasuke followed Naruto through the house. Hjs eyes wandering all over the pictures on the walls. Some were of Naruto when he was younger, some of his parents. "You have a lot of pictures."

"Yeah, my mom puts them up. They're embarrasing..."

"They're nice. Everyone is smiling..." The raven followed Naruto into an orange colored door. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the brightness of the room. The blonds bed spread was bright blue and the pillows were bright yellow. The walls were painted light sky blue with the effects of cloud fomation near the ceiling. His curtains were open letting in the sunlight. Everything was simple though, his desk was off to a corner with his computer turned off. His night stand next to his bed and a large dresser off to he side with a fairly large tv on it. Naruto flipped a switch turning on the tv and the computer.

"This is my room." Naruto gave a half-assed presentation. Sasuke scowled a bit. "What?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Its...bright." Sasuke muttered. Naruto laughed a bit.

"You look like you could use a little more light in your life." He teased with a grin and attempted to hit Sasuke's arm in a friendly manner, forgetting he wasn't with Kiba. Sasuke stiffened at the action which caused Naruto to freeze mid action. "Uh..." He retracted his arm and rubbed the back of his head. "Im, going to get something to drink...want anything?" Sasuke just shook his head. "Okay then..." Naruto trailed off before heading to the kitchen.

Naruto found himself pacing in his kitchen. "What the hell am I doing?" he muttered to himself. "How am I going to explain this to dad? 'Theres a cute emo schizo kid that was stalking me and I invited him home...' I'm screwed..."

"You think I'm cute?" Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that shy voice come from behind him. Spinning abound and nearly falling he spotted Sasuke by the entrance to the kitchen.

"W-what?" Naruto said confused.

"You said cute...emo, schizo..." He started chewing his finger tips again.

"I-uh. You wanted something?" He changed the subject and hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice.

"Juice." He shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Juice? Uh, what kind?" Naruto turned back tot he fridge and started rummaging through it. "I've got apple, orange, grape, coconut...tomato juice.

"I'll take the tomato."

"The tomato?" Naruto said incredulously holding the sixteen ounce bottle to show Sasuke. The raven nodded and walked forward to grab it from the blonds hand. Unfortunately Sasuke tripped over his shoe laces. Naruto saw it happening like it was in slow motion. Dropping the plastic bottle he hurried and caught Sasuke causing them both to drop to the floor. "Ooooowwww" Naruto moaned.

"Mmmm" Naruto looked down and found Sasuke's wild hair, his face buried in Naruto's chest.

"You okay?" Sasuke nodded then a long period of silence. "Uh...you wanna get up?" Naruto could feel Sasuke tensing as if realizing the situation they were in. The raven sighed heavily before getting up off the blond. He grabbed the bottle of tomato juice and quickly left the kitchen. Naruto, still on the floor was embarrassed to say the least. Not to mention his...little problem that was forming. Readjusting himself he quickly stood up and returned to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of apple juice then returned to the room.

Entering his room he could feel the tension. Sasuke was sitting on his bed, knees up to his chest, juice in hand and starring blankly at the tv which had been turned to some random cartoon. Crawling into the bed with Sasuke he sat right next to him.

"If your going to get in trouble I think I should leave..." Sasuke muttered without looking away from the tv.

"No no! You don't have to go!" Sasuke flinched at Naruto's reaction.

"You want me to stay...?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Well yeah...kinda..." Soon Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest. Naruto opened his mouth again but stopped when an annoying tune filled the air. Digging in his pocket he pulled out a rose colored phone. "Hello?"

"Hi babe."

Sasuke frowned. He knew who it was.

"I was hanging out with Temari and Kiba."

Sasuke didnt like her.

"No I'm not cheating on you..."

Not one bit.

"Why would I lie to you? Are you alright?"

She was too bright, and not in the smart way.

"Why are you crying? Sakura?" Naruto looked at the screen only to see it say call ended.

She was an emotional wreck and stressing his Naruto out...


End file.
